utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuhana Yuuko
|-dZgf_LUvbM}} Suzuhana Yuuko (鈴華ゆう子, Yuuko Suzuhana) also known as Yuukorin (ゆうこりん) and Seika (晟華) is a poem recital teacher, , songwriter and pianist.Suzuhana Yuuko's userpage profile She is well known for the traditional japanese song arranges with Wagakki Band (和楽器バンド, lit. traditional instrument band) of VOCALOID songs such as "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka" ; it is also her most popular video with 528 views as of October 2013. Her voice fits well with the traditional arranges and is good as making her voice wavery to fit the traditional tone perfectly. She is also member of the units Hanafuugetsu which focuses on traditional Japanese songs as well as poem recitations. It's noted, that she was trained in shigin - a way of reciting poems while chanting - since she was 5 years old. Yuuko is also part of Yuukari and the classical pops unit Asty, which in contrast to the traditional japanese rail features piano and violin instrumentals. For example in the Asty original song "Kimi Iro" Yuuko sings in a calm and gentle voice. At times she also normally sings VOCALOID songs, such as her cover of "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" . She has also shown to have a nice soft and supple vibrato. She has released a fair amount of albums, minialbums ans singles with her groups as well as her own EPs and has also participated in Shirakami Mashiro's Touhou arrange album Mugen Wondergate. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on November 21, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Bell) (2011.03.06) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (The Reason Why I Cut My Hair) (2011.04.20) # "Aitai" (Want to Meet You) -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.18) # "Hikari no Sekai he" (To a World of Light) -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.18) # "Kimi Iro" -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Koi Hajime" -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Jougen no Tsuki" -Live Asty ver.- (2011.07.20) # "HAPPY WEDDING" (Original with Asty) (2011.08.25) # "Nyoro Nyoro" (2011.09.01) # "Poem Recital 1" (2012.02.29) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest to Spring) (2012.03.21) # "Ano Basho he" (Towards That Place) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Sakura Mai" (Cherry Blossom Dance) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Chikurin no Kaze" (Wind of Bamboo Thickets) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Gesshoku" (Lunar Eclipse) -Live Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Jiangnan no Haru" (The Spring of Jiangnan) -Live Hanafuugetsu Recital ver.- (2012.04.18) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis/Amagigoe/Suirenka" -Live ver.- feat. Suzuhana Yuuko and Kyouichirou (2012.08.12) # "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka" (Moon・Light・Dancing・Flower) -Wagakki Band ver.- (2012.10.29) # "Kigai no Sai" (2012.06.26) -Hanafuugetsu ver.- (YT only) # "Jiangnan no Haru" (The Spring of Jiangnan) (2012.11.22) (YT only) # "Intercept・the・World" (Touhou) feat. Suzuhana Yuuko and Shirakami Mashiro (2012.12.24) # "Yuki no Hana" (Snow Flower) (Nakashima Mika song) -Namahousou ver.- (2013.04.09) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Wagakki Band ver.- (2013.04.22) # "Kokoro ni Hibiku Nihon no Uta Medley" -Hanafuugetsu ver.- (2013.05.07) (YT only) # "Shinkou" (Original with Hanafuugetsu) (2013.09.21) (YT only) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) -Wagakki Band ver.- (2013.10.12) }} Discography |track1lyricist = Wasabi |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Shirakami Mashiro |track2title = Stranger |track2info = |track2lyricist = Wasabi |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = Shirakami Mashiro |track3title = Recorrect・One Night |track3info = |track3lyricist = Wasabi |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = Shirakami Mashiro }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Website * Facebook * Twitter * Blog * Wagakki Band Facebook * Wagakki Band Twitter * Hanafuugetsu Website * Hanafuugetsu Facebook * Hanafuugetsu Twitter * Asty website * Asty Twitter * Asty blog * Asty Myspace * Asty mixi community * Yuukari Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles